Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition for simultaneous diagnosis and therapy of cancer based on glucose sensitivity.
Background of Technique
Researches for cancer-specific transport of the traditional contrast media and anti-cancer drugs having potential toxicity with the biocompatible materials, and ‘Theragnosis’ is a recent approach for simultaneous execution of diagnosis and therapy [1]. Cancer cells show ‘Warburg Effect’; cancer cells produce energy inefficiently compared to normal cells by the effect, and this abnormal glycolysis results in the unusual transportation of the high concentration of glucose into the cancer cells [2, 3]. The examples of diagnosis for the cancers using the unique biological mechanism of cancer cells have been reported, but simultaneous execution of diagnosis and therapy using cell metabolic regulation has not been reported yet.
On the other hand, hydrophobic phenylaniline-based compounds have been reported to lose their hydrophobic property by the specific bonding with the glucose [4]. The therapy using the characteristic of the phenylaniline-based compounds has been reported [5], but simultaneous execution of diagnosis and therapy using that has not been reported yet.
The target-specific probes, contrast media, and bio-compatible carriers containing a drug have been used for simultaneous execution of diagnosis and treatment to diseases, especially polymer nanoparticles that can be used for simultaneous cancer specific diagnosis and treatment have been developed. However, there are problems as to potential toxicity, such as kidney toxicity and exposure to radiation, being currently raised. In addition, the chemotherapy has been considered as a minor therapy because of a danger caused by a nonspecific transportation of the chemical drugs.
Throughout this application, various publications and patents are referred and citations are provided in parentheses. The disclosures of these publications and patents in their entities are hereby incorporated by references into this application in order to fully describe this invention and the state of the art to which this invention pertains.